Kinky Cowboy Cookin'
by EyesOfEmeraldFire
Summary: Jack makes supper for Ennis. Without his clothes on. Enough said. Lol! XD
"Hey En, how was work?" Jack asked when Ennis came through the door of their little apartment.

"S'alright." Ennis muttered, kicking his boots off by the door and hanging his hat up.

"Any interestin' to share tonight?" Jack asked, trying to get a little more conversation out of his quiet lover.

"Naw." Ennis shook his head. "Jus' a plain ol' day."

Jack put out his cigarette and stood from the recliner in front of the tv.

"Well maybe we can make it a little more interestin' huh, Cowboy?" He suggested, throwing both arms around Ennis's shoulders while the blonde washed his hands and arms off in the kitchen sink.

"Not now, Jack." Ennis mumbled. "Gotta eat."

"You can eat me, Cowboy..." Jack purred at him.

"Jack fuckin' Twist..." Ennis growled.

"Ennis Fuckin' Del Mar!" Jack whined back before undoing the top two buttons on his lover's shirt and kissing his neck gently.

"I'm hungry, Jack." Ennis growled again, pushing his arms off of him.

"What did I just say, dummy?" Jack chuckled, pulling him back.

"Quit that, dammit. I've been workin' all day. Where's supper?" Ennis asked, going to the fridge and opening it up.

"I didn't cook tonight. The cafe had steak on special." Jack replied, popping another one of Ennis's shirt buttons open.

"Dammit Jack, I'm half starved to death..." Ennis grumbled at him.

"Well then I'll fix ya somethin' ya big grouch." Jack assured him, nuzzling into his neck.

"Jack..." Ennis warned him.

"Relax big fella." Jack giggled. "Go take ya a nice hot shower and I'll fix ya somethin' to eat."

"M'kay." Ennis agreed, snapping his shirt buttons back and shrugging Jack off before heading out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the bathroom.

"Ennis Del Mar, ya don't button yer damn shirt back up when yer just gonna take it off again." Jack nagged after him.

Ennis waved a hand at him, shrugging his sassy comment off.

Jack rolled his eyes and opened up one of the old creaky cabinets to get a box of fish fry so he could make some of that trout they'd been saving in the freezer.

"There you are..." He muttered when he finally found it, grabbed the container and pulling it out of the cabinet. He didn't notice the top wasn't screwed on properly and a good handful of the stuff spilled all over the front of his shirt.

"Shit!" Jack snapped, slamming the container down on the counter and brushing off his shirt. Not all of the fry mix came off so he just took the damn thing off. He'd cooked without a shirt plenty of time as. Worst thing that could happen was a speck of grease hitting his bare skin.

"Son of a bitch..." He growled, tossing the stained shirt to the laundry pile.

His brilliant mind shoved an idea at him just seconds later.

...

"Jack, where's my supper?" Ennis asked with a yawn as he came back from the bathroom, dressed in his white tank top and pajama pants.

"In here, Cowboy." Jack called from the kitchen.

Ennis yawned again and headed into the kitchen, and when he opened his eyes back up completely they went wide with shock.

"Jack Fuckin' Twist!" He exclaimed, rushing to close the curtains.

"What?" Jack asked innocently, while he stood at the stove completely naked, an apron draped over his front while he flipped the fish in the frying pan. An evil grin crossed his face.

"Put your damn clothes back on!" Ennis demanded. "Somebody's gonna see ya!"

"Ain't nobody hear but us." Jack reminded him.

"Jack Twist I ain't gonna ask ya again!" Ennis told him. "Put her damn pants back on before I put 'em on for ya!"

"I don't think that's whatcha really want Ennis." Jack grinned, putting the fish onto a plate with his spatula.

"What the hell are you gettin at?" Ennis grumbled.

"I think you like this." Jack told him, passing Ennis to put his supper on the table.

"Jack. Put your damn clothes on." Ennis warned him again.

"Or what?" Jack asked. "You gonna give my naughty ass a good spankin?"

"Jack Fuckin Twist..." Ennis growled.

"Sit down and eat your damn supper ya grumpy old dog." Jack told him.

Ennis threw him a nasty look before roughly pulling out a chair and sitting down to eat. He didn't expect Jack to take a seat on his lap.

"What're ya doin?" Ennis grumbled, his mouth full of fried trout.

"I'm just bein' a good waiter." Jack smiled at him. "Anything else I can get ya, master?"

"Jack..." Ennis warned him.

"Ya know you need to learn how to be a little kinky sometimes, Cowboy." Jack replied, running a finger along Ennis's jawline. "Now come on, play along."

Ennis growled grumpily at Jack, but Jack knew he was going to break him. He could feel it as sure as the beginning erection that was starting to press up against him through Ennis's jeans.

"Come on, Cowboy." He smiled seductively. "I can feel how excited ya are plain as day. Ain't no use hidin' it."

Ennis swallowed hard and looked back up into Jack's eyes.

There was a long moment of silence but Jack knew he finally had him.

"Commere..." Ennis muttered, roughly pulling Jack too him and kissing his mouth hard.

Jack chuckled victoriously. Sometimes it was just too easy.


End file.
